Playing With Fire
by stfu
Summary: Karena pada dasarnya Jongin memang tak pernah membedakan kedua orang yang ia sayangi, this love like red fire. [–EXO; KaiHun; BL/Yaoi]


**KaiHun**

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **D** etak jarum malam terdengar sangat nyaring didalam ruangan kamar itu mengingat sekarang ini sudah pukul satu lebih dini hari, helaan nafas teratur keluar dari mulut cantik wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu pertanda sudah tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan lelaki disebelahnya masih juga terjaga sambil menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Dibawanya bibir tebalnya untuk mengecup sebentar bibir manis milik istrinya itu, ia dengan perlahan membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari tempat tidur dan dengan langkah pelan ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Jongin, nama lelaki itu jantungnya berpacu sangat hebat saat langkah kakinya menuntun ke kamar lain yang berada di lantai atas. Masih dengan menggunakan pakaian tidurnya ia segera membuka kamar yang ditempati oleh seseorang tang tidak lain adalah adik iparnya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum indah melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas ditempat tidur yang berada tak jauh dari ia berdiri, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu berhari-hari ia meninggalkan lelaki manis itu untuk perjalanan bisnisnya dan sekarang sosok yang ia rindukan itu sudah ada dihadapan matanya.

Tempat tidur yang bergerak membuat Sehun juga sedikit bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Jongin, orang yang baru saja menyelinapkan tubuh jenjangnya kesebelah Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat wajah polos lelaki manis itu saat tidur,

"Hey," bisik Jongin dengan suara parau khas miliknya sambil membawa jarinya untuk mengelus permukaan wajah milik lelaki manis dihadapannya itu,

Belum ada tanda-tanda Sehun yang akan bangun membawa Jongin untuk lebih nekat membangunkan adik iparnya itu, bibir tebal milik lelaki itu menghujani kecupan pelan di seluruh kulit wajah Sehun. Hingga saat ingin memberi kecupan dibibir lelaki manis itu, kedua mata Sehun mengerjap pelan dan langsung menatap mata tajam yang juga begitu menghanyutkan milik Kim Jongin.

Jongin yang gemas karena Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menggemaskannya langsung memajukan bibirnya untuk mengecupnya namun lelaki manis itu memundurkan kepalanya seakan menolak,

"Kau menolakku?"

Tanya Jongin tak percaya, Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar, sedikit merengutkan wajahnya kesal menatap Jongin. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhya. Omong-omong Sehun ini semenjak tinggal bersama kakak kembarnya jika tidur tak pernah mengenakan apapun kecuali celana dalam yang membungkus kebanggaan miliknya, dan hal itu membuat lelaki yang berada disebelah Sehun sangat kesenangan melihat kebiasaan lelaki manis itu.

Jongin yang mengerti lelakinya tengah merajuk padanya itu mencoba untuk ikut masuk kedalam selimut tebal yang digunakan Sehun dan meraih tubuh Sehun untuk didekapnya, Sehun tidak menolak meskipun ia tengah merajuk dengan Jongin di lain sisi ia pun juga merindukan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Jongin mencoba membujuk Sehun, ia merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengecup bahu telanjang Sehun dengan lembut, "Aku pikir perjalanannya hanya dua hari tapi ternyata seminggu, klien yang kutangani sedikit sulit ia harus meminta detail mengenai—"

"Diam,"

Suara Jongin yang terdengar dari tadi langsung berhenti, Sehun ini lebih galak dari kakaknya namun ia akan juga berkali-kali lipat begitu manja bersama orang-orang terkasihnya yang salah satunya adalah Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan sialanmu itu,"

Jongin tersenyum saat Sehun berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya seakan bayi yang mencari kehangatan didalam dekapan ibunya, Jongin tak menolak saat Sehun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di dada tegapnya yang masih berbalut baju tidur. Lelaki tan itu balas mengecupi pucuk kepala Sehun yang saat ini menyamankan posisinya didekapan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan yang melanda beberapa menit yang lalu, Sehun tak kunjung menjawab ia masih diam dan memainkan kancing baju tidur yang dikenakan Jongin.

"Hun?"

"Hm,"

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku benci," Ketus Sehun sambil membuka seluruh kancing baju tidur Jongin.

Jongin tidak menolak ia hanya diam saja saat Sehun berlaku seenaknya dengan tubuhya, setelah membuka seluruh kancing baju Jongin ia mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk terlentang dan Sehun dengan sigap menindih tubuh Jongin dan mengecupi dada yang sekarang telanjang itu dengan pelan, dibawanya pipinya untuk menggesek-gesekkan dengan kulit Jongin.

Sehun menyukai tubuh Jongin yang begitu kuat dengan aroma jeruk yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun terus bergairah saat lelaki itu berdekatan dengannya. Seperti seekor anak kucing, Sehun terus menerus mengecup dada Jongin hingga naik keatas leher dan kini wajahnya tepat berada dihadapan wajah lelaki tan itu.

Jongin dengan sigap memeluk pinggang kecil Sehun dan membawa bibir tipis itu untuk ia persatukan dengan bibirnya, Sehun memejamkan matanya saat bibir milik suami dari kakak kembarnya itu terus menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan manis dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut seakan takut membuat bibir miliknya lecet.

Kedua anak adam itu terus larut dalam ciuman itu seakan tak akan ada hari esok, suhu didalam kamar itu juga meningkat panas seakan menambah semangat gairah mereka untuk semakin berbuat lebih. Mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini, terutama Sehun, ia terkadang merasa sangat bersalah dengan saudara kembarnya itu, namun disisi lain ia begitu menikmatinya apa yang ia lakukan dengan Jongin selama ini.

Bermain seperti ini sudah sering dilakukan keduanya saat saudara kembar Sehun itu tak ada dirumah atau dimanapun saat mereka bisa melakukannya selama itu tak terlihat oleh kembaran Sehun. Sebelum menikah dengan saudara kembar Sehun, Jongin memang lebih dulu mengenal Sehun dan mereka memang sangat sering bermain seperti ini bahkan saat mereka memiliki kekasih masing-masing dulu. Jongin pernah berpikir dulu untuk menikahi Sehun dan lelaki pucat itupun tak menolak karena pada saat itu mereka memang sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing yang memang bukan hanya sekedar teman bermain di ranjang saja, namun takdir berkata lain Jongin lebih dulu dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya untuk urusan bisnis, dan seseorang yang dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak lain adalah saudara kembar dari Sehun, lelaki yang dulu ingin ia nikahi.

Sehun sedih? Tidak, ia tak pernah sekalipun bersedih saat mengetahui hal itu. Sehun juga tak pernah mencoba untuk merebut kembali Jongin untuk disampingnya, dan ia juga pernah menolak saat Jongin mengajaknya untuk kabur. Bermain seperti ini lebih menantang menurut Sehun, apalagi jika itu milik orang lain. Sehun memang gila tapi ia tak pernah mencoba bermain dengan suami orang lain kecuali suami dari saudara kembarnya sendiri, ShiXun. Sehun sadar ia begitu brengsek, namun ia disini tak sendirian. Bukankah Jongin juga tak menolak saat mereka bermain dibelakang ShiXun? Mereka berdua sama.

 _This is addiction, this love is crack_

 _So don't stop to play with me boy_

Bibir tebal itu terus memanjakan bibir Sehun, sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberikan Jongin pada tubuh Sehun membuat lelaki berkulit pucat ia terus mengerang keenakan, dibuangnya selimut yang tadi digunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kakinya. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas otot lengan Jongin yang berbentuk itu, kedua matanya terpejam saat Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup _collarbone_ miliknya.

Sehun menahan Jongin yang bergerak semakin kebawah, "Aku dulu," rengeknya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mempersilahkan Sehun. Lelaki pucat itu dengan cepat turun dari atas tubuh Jongin dan berjongkok tepat diantara kedua kaki Jongin yang menjuntai ke lantai, kedua tangan Sehun menarik celana Jongin secara keseluruhan hingga penis setengah mengacung milik Jongin terpampang disana, Kedua matanya berbinar seakan mendapatkan hadiah yang begitu istimewa,

Meskipun sudah berkali-kali melihat kejantanan milik Jongin, wajah Sehun tetap saja merona malu.

 _"We meet again,"_ sapa Sehun sambil menyentuh milik Jongin dengan telapan tangannya, bibir tipisnya mengecup ujung kepalanya yang memerah,

"Apa dia memanjakanmu seperti ini juga?" ucap Sehun disela-sela mengocok milik Jongin,

Lelaki tan itu hanya menggumam menjawab pertanyaan yang dimaksud Sehun, "Oh ya tentu saja dia kan istrimu," Ucap Sehun sinis sambil mempercepat tempo kocokannya,

"Tapi kau tahu kan hanya mulutmu lah yang tahu bagaimana rasanya," Jongin yang sekarang sudah duduk mengelus rambut Sehun saat lelaki pucat itu memasukan milik Jongin kedalam mulut kecilnya,

Jongin memang tak bohong, hanya bibir dan lidah Sehun sajalah yang tahu bagaimana rasa penis miliknya, _"Good boy,_ kenapa mulutmu semakin ahli saja memberikan _blowjob_ — _shit,"_

Jongin mulai mengumpat saat Sehun terus memainkan lidahnya menggoda penis Jongin. Kedua bokongnya ia angkat dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, Sehun ini meskipun lelaki bentuk tubuh bagian bawahnya tak jauh beda dengan milik wanita dan ditambah lagi dengan bokongnya yang begitu menggiurkan.

Merasa Jongin ingin mengeluarkan cairannya, Sehun semakin menyedot kuat lubang saluran Jongin hingga kedua pipinya begitu mengempot. Sekali tembakan dikeluarkan Jongin yang langsung ditelan Sehun, sisanya Sehun menyemprotkannya diwajah juga sekitar area dadanya. Begitu nakal, Sehun ini sangat ahli dalam hal menggoda Kim Jongin.

Sehun yang duduk dibawah mendongak menatap Jongin dengan pandangan polosnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan wajah yang penuh dengan cairan sperma,

 _"Fuck,"_

Jongin mengumpat melihat Sehun, ia langsung menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan mencium ganas bibir kemerahan itu, yang langsung dibalas Sehun. Kedua tangan anak adam itu mencoba untuk melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dibawah.

"Apa kau ingin melakukan di tempat yang menantang?"

Tanya Jongin sambila meremas penis Sehun yang sudah mengacung, lidahnya ia bawa untuk menjilati cairan miliknya yang memenuhi wajah Sehun,

"Balkon?" tanya Sehun balik, yang langsung dijawab Jongin dengan gelengan kepala,

"Lebih menantang," ujar Jongin dengan terus menatap Sehun, kepala Sehun mengangguk untuk menyetujui ajakan Jongin,

Kedua lengannya mengalungkan leher Jongin saat lelaki itu membawa tubuhya ke dalam gendongan seperti koala, kedua mata Sehun membulat kaget saat Jongin membawanya ke kamar miliknya yang berarti disana juga kamar milik saudara kembarnya.

"Kau gila! ShiXun bisa tau nanti!" Sehun memberontak untuk turun namun sialnya lelaki itu sudah menancapkan ujung penisnya didepan lubang miliknya sehingga jika Sehun bergerak lagi, dipastikan milik Jongin akan semakin masuk kedalam.

"Bukan kah kau suka dengan hal yang menantang?" tanya Jongin sambil memundurkan pinggulnya dan dengan sekali hentakan ia kembali memajukannya membuat Sehun berjengit kaget karena Jongin yang menghantam penisnya secara langsung menerobos dinding _manholenya,_

"Tapi tidak disini juga, oh- Kim _fuck yessh,"_

Kedua lengan Sehun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Jongin saat lelaki tan itu terus menerus menyentuh titik terdalamnya, ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tak mengeluarkan suara desahan kembali,

Jongin tersenyum melihat perpaduan wajah ketakutan juga bergairah milik Sehun membuat libidonya terus memuncak, ia terus menghujani lubang Sehun tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Tak perduli jika seseorang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu terusik dan mungkin akan terbangun nanti.

"Jonginh mh—"

Sehun kini ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya agar permainan gila kali ini bisa cepat tuntas, pergerakan liar kedua orang itu bukan main—hentakan demi hentakan terus bergema, bunyi gesekan khas kulit mereka juga menjadi saksi betapa liarnya gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Keduanya memejamkan matanya saat mencapai puncaknya, dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

Sehun berpikir permainan mereka akan berakhir disana namun salah, Jongin membawa tubuhya masuk kedalam kamar masih dengan penyatuan di tubuh mereka, Sehun memberontak saat Jongin kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga penis Jongin semakin tertancap masuk dalam di tubuhnya. Dengan beringas ia memukul bahu Jongin,

"Tenanglah, jika kau seperti ini dia akan bangun."

Bisikan Jongin kembali menenangkan Sehun, jantung keduanya berdegup begitu kencang suasana didalam kamar sedikit gelap sehingga Jongin lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah. Jongin membawa Sehun masuk kedalam lemari besar yang berisikan baju, ia sedikit menggeser baju yang menggantung didalam itu untuk memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk dirinya juga Sehun.

"Gila," desis Sehun dan menjambak kuat rambut Jongin, kedua matanya menatap tajam Jongin yang kini tertawa tanpa suara seperti orang tak waras.

"Ahh—" Jambakan dirambut Jongin kini berganti menjadi remasan sensual saat Jongin kembali menubrukan miliknya kembali ke titik terdalam di lubang Sehun, seakan belum puas dengan satu kali ronde saja, Jongin terus menerus menghujani lubang anus Sehun dengan gerakan supernya.

Kini kedua kaki Sehun sudah diturunkannya, Jongin mencium bibir Sehun untuk mencegah desahan Sehun yang mungkin saja keluar, gumaman terus dikeluarkan Sehun saat penis Jongin mengobrak-abrik holenya. Sehun menaikkan satu kakinya untuk dililitkan di pinggang Jongin. Lemari besar itu sedikit bergoyang akibat betapa liarnya gerakan pinggul yang dikerahkah oleh seluruh tenaga Jongin,

"Nh— Jongin," Sehun meremas baju tidur Jongin yang memang sedari tadi masih menempel ditubuh lelaki tan itu, kedua bokong padatnya pun juga menjadi sasaran telapak tangan kasar milik Jongin. Benda padat nan kenyal milik Sehun yang berada dibawah terus diremas secara kasar oleh Jongin,

Keduanya menoleh menatap tubuh yang sedang hanyut dalam mimpi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka melakukan hubungan sex saat ini,

"Aku —mh aku ingin mati sial," umpat Sehun karena Jongin yang kini juga mengocok penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum,

Jongin menyeringai melihat Sehun yang sudah sangat lemas didepannya itu, ia menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang langsung direspon cepat oleh Sehun. Lelaki tan itu langsung membungkam mulut Sehun dengan bibirnya saat ingin protes, ia kembali menggendong tubuh Sehun dan membawa tubuh jenjang itu tidur dilantai tepat dibawah tempat tidur milik Jongin juga istrinya.

Sehun kembali menatap tajam Jongin dan memukul brutal bahu tegap lelaki diatasnya itu, "Sinting!" ucapnya tanpa suara.

Jongin tertawa pelan merespon ucapan Sehun, ia kembali mengecup bibir yang sedari tadi sibuk mengumpati dirinya itu, penis yang sedari tadi masih tertancap didalam tubuh Sehun kembali ia gerakkan keluar masuk dilubang milik lelaki pucat itu

Sehun memberontak namun Jongin dengan sigap mengunci gerakannya dan terus menghujani _manhole_ nya dengan kekuatan kuda liarnya yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu,

Peluh terus bercucuran di tubuh kedua anak adam itu, Jongin mencoba gerakannya memompa tubuh itu Sehun agar tak menghasilkan suara. Ia tersenyum mengejek saat Sehun kembali menikmati tusukan yang ia berikan, lelaki pucat itu kini sebisa mungkin menggigit bibirnya agar tak mendesah dan mencengkram lengan Jongin untuk menjadi pegangannya,

"Lubangmu memang yang terbaik, sayang," puji Jongin dengan berbisik sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia menekuk kaki Sehun agar semakin cepat menuntaskan permainan gila mereka. Jantung keduanya berpacu hebat saat wanita yang sedang tidur diatas tempat tidur itu bergerak dan merasa tidurnya terusik.

Pinggul Jongin semakin maju kedepan saat dirinya mencapai puncaknya begitupun juga dengan Sehun, ia mengocok penis Sehun dan cairan putih dari dalam lubang itu memuntahkannya tepat diatas perut miliknya, keduanya terdiam masih menikmati orgasme.

"Oppa?"

 _Shit,_

Keduanya mengumpat, Jongin dengan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun ke kolong tempat tidur beruntung ukurannya cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuh Sehun, dengan kasar ia mencabut penisnya dari dalam lubang Sehun yang langsung diumpati oleh lelaki manis itu,

"Jongin oppa?"

Suara merdu itu kembali terdengar, setelah menetralkan jantungnya Jongin baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suaranya namun wajah wanita cantik diatasnya mengagetkan dirinya lebih dulu,

"Astaga!"

"Omo!"

Bukan cuma Jongin, wanita yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu juga terkejut melihat keadaan kacau suaminya itu, "Ka— kau?"

"Oh— em," gugup Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku istrimu, aku bisa melayanimu kau tak perlu bermain solo seperti ini," ujarnya polos sambil melihat tubuh Jongin yang penuh keringat juga sperma —milik Sehun.

Jongin menjatuhkan rahangnya saat mendengar ucapan saudara kembar Sehun itu, ia berdehem sebentar dan tersenyum pada ShiXun, "Kau tidur begitu pulas, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu," sambil menaikkan celananya dan membersihkan cairan putih yang begitu kental diatas perutnya,

"Apa tidak perlu kubantu? Sepertinya—"

"Tidak! Eh— ya maksudku lagian ini juga sudah selesai," Jongin kembali duduk diatas tempat tidur, dan menatap ShiXun yang tidak lain adalah Sehun versi wanita itu,

"Kenapa kau terbangun?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu hanya mendengus ia bisa melihat kaki Jongin yang mencoba memberinya kemeja milik lelaki itu yang tergeletak dilantai, Sehun yang mengerti mengambil kemeja itu dan memakainya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya,

"Aku haus, tadinya aku ingin mengambil minum tapi saat melihat kau tidak ada tadi aku —aku panik," ujarnya ShiXun sambil menunduk,

Jongin membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk ia peluk, masih dengan mendekap tubuh ShiXun kaki Jongin dibawah memberi kode pada Sehun untuk segera keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Jongin terus mengecup pucuk kepala ShiXun saat melihat tubuh Sehun yang sudah keluar dari kolong dengan cara merangkak, ia membawa tubuh ShiXun untuk kembali tidur yang masih terus ia dekap sambil terus mengecup pucuk kepala wanita itu

Jika boleh jujur Jongin menyanyangi keduanya, ia tak pernah membedakan keduanya namun jika ditanya siapa yang lebih diutamakan ia sulit untuk menjawabnya, karena Jongin yang begitu mencintai kedua sudara kembar itu. Egois? Biarkanlah itu menjadi urusan Jongin.

Jongin melirik kearah Sehun yang kini sudah berhasil keluar kamar, ia mengeja kalimat _I Love You_ pada Sehun tanpa suara yang langsung dibalas Sehun dengan kalimat _Fuck You_ tak lupa juga jari tengah diacungkan Sehun pada Jongin, lelaki tan itu terkekeh melihat sikap Sehun.

 _Is this medicine or poison? This love like red fire_

 _I've already come too far and I can't control it_

.

* * *

Lol, apaan ini.

Karna bingung mau kasih cast siapa buat bininya Jongin, dan kebetulan lagi ga sreg masangin Kim Jajang sama yang lain jadi kubikin aja nama China SH buat bininya disini hehe.

Dan buat yang nanya aku dapat ide darimana bikin ff kaihun rated m, inspirasiku ya skinsip mereka bikin gregetan sendiri yang bikin aku bayangin mereka engga-engga, ehehe. Satu lagi, taukan ini judulnya lagu siapa? Nah kali ini lagu mereka ku jadiin ff KH.

 _Tq for read_

 _Jangan lupa review manisq_

 _Luv_


End file.
